Introductory Guide
This is a walkthrough of the Blackstar -Theater Starless- tutorial with links to other articles for more specific explanations. Starting The Game Image Tapping start will open a message for the terms and conditions. Press agree to continue. Image The introduction story will start, and you will be prompted to enter your name and birthday halfway through the story. Your name can be changed later in the profile page, but your birthday cannot be changed. The birthday format is in month/day. Image After the introduction story, a short introductory video will be played, and 78MB of data will be downloaded. Image After the short video, you will be brought to the login bonus page. The game tutorial will start after exiting this page. Image The tutorial teaches you the basics such as how to play the lives and the rehearsals. Details of this will be covered in their respective sections. The tutorial can be skipped by pressing the 'X' button on the top right and pressing ‘End Tutorial.' It can be accessed again from Menu > Help. Image For help on how to clear the beginner missions, refer to the ‘Beginner Missions' section of this guide. Beginner Missions How to access the beginner missions: On the main page, scroll until you see this button Image Listed in order, the missions are: * Increase Heroine Level to 5 - Do this by playing Rehearsals * Play Lives 5 times - Refer to the Live mechanic * Play Rehearsals 5 times - Refer to the Rehearsal mechanic * Increase the level of a card - Materials are required level up cards, which can be obtained from selling your cards or by playing lives (see below) Image * Change the Player Name - Go to Profile and select Player Name (see below) Image * Try Diamond Gacha once - Refer to Gacha mechanic * Change your support card - This is the card that friends can select for assistance in Lives * Buy a flower stand - The top gift items in the Shop are flower stands, and buying any one of them will clear the mission. For details on their specific effects, refer to Shop Image * Set a main oshi cast member - Go to Profile, and select oshi card. Note that whatever is set as the oshi card cannot be set on your oshi team below it, and vice versa * Follow 3 people - After a Rhythm (Manual) Live, there is an option for you to follow the player whose card you selected for support. Press on the blue フォロー button to follow. Another way to follow someone is by inputting their friend code (see below) Image * Buy the beginner card from the shop - That the beginner card is free, and can only be bought once. It provides chips that can be used for the Betting (chips) mechanism explained next. Collect chips from the present box. Image * 'Throw' 10 chips after playing Lives - After a Rhythm (Manual) Live, there will be an option for you to throw betting chips. You can throw all 10 at once or spread them out among different Lives Note: Chips that have already placed on a character CANNOT be undone, so be careful! Image Transfer Code How to issue a transfer code: The transfer code is in Japanese, so it is recommended that players select ‘copy’ to copy and paste both their user ID and transfer code somewhere else before continuing. ImageCategory:Guide